


Кровь и зеркала

by lamia_oculi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: Регис убил Детлаффа, но, возможно, это ещё не конец.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 6





	Кровь и зеркала

Регис пожалел о своем порыве захмелеть в таверне, среди людей, когда кто-то тяжело опустился на стул напротив. Вампир нехотя поднял голову.

Существо, нарушившее его уединение, выглядело как человек, но не имело ни запаха, ни пульса. Пальцы барабанили по грубой столешнице, но звук звучал фальшиво, словно кто-то хотел — не очень-то усердно — заставить Региса думать, что эти пальцы существовали. Сквозь тёмные глаза проглядывало нечто, с чем вампир не испытывал ни малейшего желания познакомиться.

— Мир тебе, путник, — добродушно сказало оно на древнем языке, не принадлежащем этому миру.

Ледяная волна прокатилась по позвоночнику Региса.

— И тебе мир, — вежливо ответил он. — Прости, не знаю твоего имени.

— Гюнтер О’Дим, простой торговец, — глаза хитро блеснули, мол, совсем не простой. — К твоим услугам.

Перед ними поставили тарелки с похлёбкой, хлебную корзину и сыр.

— Милая, — О’Дим придержал принёсшую поднос девицу за руку. — Принеси-ка мне и моему другу нильфгаардскую лимонную с верхней полки.

Девица кивнула, словно каждый день посетители к ней обращались на архаичном наречии, и удалилась.

— Вечно приходится всё брать в свои руки, — посетовал О’Дим. Он взял ложку, задумчиво перемешал похлебку, зачерпнул, поднес к носу и хмыкнул.

— Боюсь, у меня не так много времени, почтенный господин О’Дим, — Регис не притронулся к еде.

— Времени у нас достаточно, — О’Дим наставительно качнул ложкой. — Отчего ж не завести добрую беседу? К тому же вас, вампиров, осталось не так много. Я, конечно, имею в виду разумных вампиров. Я, знаешь ли, питаю некоторую слабость к разумным созданиям.

— А я предпочитаю понимать, с кем пью, — мягко заметил Регис. Он оставался настороже, но собеседник не проявлял агрессии, поэтому он позволил себе слегка расслабиться.

— Я торговец. Это сущая правда, клянусь.

Принесли водку. О’Дим разлил её по стаканам, поднял свой:

— За благодарность! — он осушил стакан одним махом. Регис, скрыв недоумение от странного тоста, последовал его примеру.

— Успешная сделка?

О’Дим хохотнул.

— Может быть. Так о чём я?.. Ах да. Вампиров осталось совсем мало. Твоего брата уже не встретишь на дороге. Что ты ему сказал на прощанье, Эмиель Регис? _Прости_? Сдается мне, ты это сказал для себя, а не для него.

Регис выпрямился.

— Вряд ли он остался доволен, — О’Дим поднял брови и развел руки в жесте сожаления. — После всего, что он для тебя сделал. Он должен был оставить тебя умирать около озера, а ты убил его, не выплатив долг.

— Кто ты?

— Я уже дважды тебе об этом говорил, — смешок, — может быть, я ошибся, сказав, что вампир разумен?

— И чем же ты торгуешь?

— Зеркалами.

— Мне зеркало ни к чему.

— Его можно разбить…

— Боюсь, я вынужден…

— … а можно — склеить заново, так, что трещины будут незаметны. Для зеркала, во всяком случае.

Рука Региса, держащая стакан, дернулась. Лимонная выплеснулась. Регис не помнил, когда О’Дим успел разлить её вновь.

— Но не для того, кто в него смотрит.

— Я уже говорил, что приятно разговаривать с разумными вампирами!..

— И как же можно склеить разбитое зеркало? — медленно спросил Регис.

— Если у тебя достаточно времени, ты можешь сделать что угодно. Но знай: можешь и вовсе отказаться. А если надумаешь — приходи завтра в полночь на перекресток за рекой, в десяти лигах к северу от этого городка, — О’Дим поднялся, бросил на стол несколько монет и неторопливо зашагал к выходу, насвистывая какую-то мелодию.

Проследив за торговцем взглядом, пока тот не ушёл, Регис вернулся к кружке. Допил, потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы налить новую порцию. Перстень тускло блестел в свете висящих на стене факелов. Душу, которой у вампиров быть не могло, по-прежнему держали когти скорби.

Регис уже знал, каков будет его ответ.


End file.
